


I Heard a Rumor...

by Azrael (TheAzrael)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Allison Hargreeves is messed up, Allison Hargreeves is not okay, Allison Hargreeves-centric, Dark, Gen, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Rumors, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: ~The lies we tell~
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I Heard a Rumor...

Allison Hargreeves is a very complicated woman. Growing up, she was always a vain child, petty, and jealous. Caring about her looks, craving attention, and approval. For that reason, Reginald, her adoptive father, found it very easy to manipulate her and make sure she didn't step a toe out of line. It's what Reginald thrived on. Making their lives miserable. 

One would wonder, why would their father do this? The answer was simple. Reginald was not their father, in every sense of this word. He didn't care about them and most certainly never saw them as anything but tools, to achieve his goals and stop the apocalypse. He didn't even bother to give them names, instead, he assigned them numbers that he used to call them before he made Grace that is, a robot, that would serve as their mother, protector, and a caretaker. Allison Hargreeves got herself lucky number three. And that's how she was referred to - Number Three. It wasn't until they turned 6, that Grace, their mother, gave them names. Name Allison and all of its variations are from Alicen, a feminine French diminutive of Alice. Alice derives from the Greek "Aletheia," meaning "Truth." Which is ironic, considering that Allison's whole life is based on lies and rumors. Who said robots didn't have a sense of humor?

She discovered her power pretty early, earlier than her siblings. The moment she started talking, Allison Hargreeves learned how to tell lies. _Rumors_. It started out small. 

_I heard a rumor that you decided to give me back my ball_

Harmless little lies and compulsions, that made her life easier.

_I heard a rumor that you hate chocolate ice cream_

She always hated how Diego purposefully ate her favorite flavor, so she told him a little lie when no one was watching. No harm... right?

_I heard a rumor that you eat the weirdest of sandwiches ever_

Oh, how she hated when Number Five used up all the ham and left her with nothing. That should fix it!

She always wondered what her life would be like if she could live it without her power, but she'd rather not find out. Who was she, without her powers? A nobody. Power to manipulate the very reality, alter it, rewrite it, and make people do her bidding. That's what made her special. That is what made her Allison.

This type of power does all sorts of things to you, especially if you're an impressionable, vain child, that craves attention.

So it came as no surprise when she became famous, achieving the thing she desired most. Though her success and fame didn't come without a sacrifice and a price.

_I heard a rumor that you think that I am perfect for this role_

Her first movie was a huge success, instantly becoming famous and leaving the house behind... more like a prison. Where she spent most of her youth. Sometimes she wondered if she would be a better person if she grew up somewhere else... probably not. Patrick was her manager. He was very good at his job, so Allison didn't want to lose him.

_I heard a rumor that you love me_

That was the moment Allison went too far, probably. When she crossed that invisible line, one should never cross. She never loved Patrick, nor did he ever love Allison, until he heard a rumor. The moment he did, his whole world started revolving around Allison, all he could think about was Allison. Allison herself soon realized that the love and adoration Patrick had for her was fake, a lie. Like most of her life and fans. The adoration, the cheers, it was all fake. One big lie... or a rumor. Sometimes she didn't remember how many rumors she told, how many people she bent to her will, how many of them she obligated to love her, worship her and call her beautiful.

Allison was a very successful woman, and she probably would never have returned, if not for her 'father'. 

The news of Reginald's death startled her, ruining her peace and quiet. She was surprised, yes, but at the same time, she was relieved. She felt free, liberated from his clutches, that sometimes felt like were clawing at her very heart.

* * *

Claire, Allison's, and Patrick's only daughter was the only good thing that came out of her lie. But now she was being difficult. She didn't want to go to sleep and Allison was so exhausted, she saw no harm in telling a little lie.

_I heard a rumor that you're very tired and you want to go to sleep_

Patrick, who was standing behind the door the whole time, demanded a divorce, staring at her horrified, probably questioning what else was a lie, yelling... he would've yelled if Allison allowed him to. 

_I heard a rumor that you forgot what happened here_

It was so easy, the moment she finished speaking, his eyes clouded over, milky white with rumor settling in, affecting and changing his very reality. She had no time to think on what happened here. Patrick could wait... She had a funeral to attend.

* * *

Allison arrived first, wandering around the house. It felt deserted, empty, and soulless. Just like their father. She remembered how he made her talk all day until her throat was hoarse from speaking, calling it a special training, calling her a lazy self-centered brat. 

Luther, then Klaus Diego and Vanya, they all piled in the house. It brought back memories. Number Six was dead, succumbing to his powers, while Number Five disappeared, never to be seen again. Presumed dead.

_I heard a rumor that you decided to run away from the house_

She noticed how nervously Klaus looked around the place as if expecting that someone would jump out and scare him. She voiced her concerns, asking him if he was okay.

"It's okay, Alli, spirits you know?" he waved his hands in a flamboyant manner. "At least alcohol and drugs make them go away," he muttered quietly, a sensitive piece of information, not meant for Allison's ears. She heard it anyway.

_I heard a rumor that you're terrified of ghosts_

Allison swallowed a lump in her throat, nodding her head and patting his back, going to greet Vanya. Vanya, her sister, who possessed no powers, unlike her siblings.

_I heard a rumor that you think you're just ordinary_

Diego, who always chased her around the house, making fun of her, his cruel words cutting her like a knife.

_I heard a rumor that you can't speak without stuttering_

Ben, who was always better than her with controlling his powers, it always made her green with jealousy. Ben was the only one Reginald ever praised. No more, if she had anything to say about it.

_I heard a rumor that you can't control your powers_

Diego who pranked her by putting spiders in her hair, laughing at her and calling her a girly-girl.

_I heard a rumor that you are afraid of spiders_

Luther, her crush, who paid too much attention to Vanya, feeling sorry for her, that she was always excluded from the family.

_I heard a rumor that you don't care about Vanya_

_I heard a rumor..._

_I heard a..._

_I heard..._

_I..._


End file.
